My best friend is my enemy
by Yvee the Shinigami
Summary: "AAAAAAAOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!" Aoi fell to the floor tackled by his 'best friend'. Nobody liked Aoi the way she did. Aoi says he hates her. Or maybe...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I wander around the seemingly endless field of daisies in search of something "eye-catching". "Ugh... This is exhausting! How will I be able to find my winning entry?". I've never been the patient type. Suddenly, the wind is roughly flying past me as if to mock me. I hear a growling sound. Taking notice, I rush into a fighting stance until I realise my stupidity. "How long have I been out?". I check my wristwatch to see that it's already half past four. "I better go find someplace to eat." I think to myself.

Once again I wander. I walk a few blocks until I reach a place called 'Maid Latte'. "A maid café? COOL!".

I walk in to be greeted warmly by a girl a few years older than me. "Welcome Home, Milady!" she said. I found out her name was Misa-chan. I was seated at a table in a the corner farthest from all the others. I was browsing through the shots I had taken earlier at the park. "Too dull. Too ... ugh" somehow I couldn't think of a creative entry. The theme was the way too over used and totally cliché theme, love. What the hell would a 15-year old know about love?

I was still racking through my brain as another employee gave me my cream soda when SHE came in. A girl about my age wearing a frilly pink dress. She looked sort of like Goldilocks with her long, golden hair. I met her dark purple eyes for a second. They seemed to shimmer before she turned her head to all the people swooning at her. "Why does it seem like she's such a big deal?" I was slurping on my cream soda when I noticed the blonde approach a guy about the age of Misa-chan,one of the maids. The guy had honey-blonde hair and a deeper shade of green eyes. I had to admit, he was cute, but if I knew him, I'd treat him more like a bigger brother.

I went back to scooping on the ice-cream of my cream soda when suddenly, SPLASH! I felt a cold sensation wash over my upper body. I glanced up and my eyes met a pair of green orbs. It had been the cute guy. It seemed that he had accidentally spilled his sundae on my top. I noticed that 'Goldilocks' had her arms locked onto the guy's forearm. Before I could even react, Misa-chan had rushed over to my table. "Are you okay,Milady?" She glanced at the blonde guy and it seemed that they knew each other. "Would you like to dry up?" "Yes please."

Misa-chan lead 'Goldilocks',the other blonde and me over to the staff area. "Here," She handed me a towel. "Dry yourself with this..." she trailed off "Saori, Saori Mikazuki" I smiled at her. She glanced at the blonde guy. "Ughhhh.. Usui! You better apologise!" I were wondering why they were making a fuss about it. I saw goldie's eyes trail over to your chest until reality hit me. "Ehhhhh... Why must I pick this day to wear a thin white top?!" I looked back at the others and blushed. Your shirt had turned see-through. Even though you wore a camisole, it was still embarrassing. I decided to ignore the fact and asked what I could change into. "Well, we don't have any extra clothes... Is it okay if you wear a maid uniform? You don't need to serve anyone!" "Yes I guess it would be okay.. I'll have to stay here then, right?" "Yes,I hope you don't mind!" "Not at all" I shot her a smile.

I changed into the maid outfit and sat at the table inside the staff room. "You must be Saori! I am so sorry for the inconvenience!" I assumed she was the owner of the shop and smiled at her. "It's quite alright." "I'm really sorry about that. We'll just have your order on the house." I was shocked. It really was fine. Deciding that it might sound rude if I declined, I didn't complain.

After finishing up your drink which was brought back to you,You suddenly had the urge to go outside. You had worked jobs before despite your young age. You peeked and watched how Misa-chan greeted the costumers as they entered. You decided to step out and went towards the door. Before anyone else could, You greeted the next costumer with a warm and welcoming grin. "Welcome home, Master!" Misa-chan was surprised at the sudden action. Just as she was about to get to you when Satsuki,the owner, stopped her. She smiled at how good you were. As you turned to face Misa-chan, you started to apologise. "I-I'm.." Before you could finish, Satsuki smiled. "Would you like to work here,Saori-chan?" Your eyes sparkled and you nodded your head vigorously. "Even though you are in middle school, I'll make an exception because I see that you have potential." You grinned wide.

Just behind the curtain to the staff room, Aoi was listening to the conversation. Just as she was about to walk away, Misa-chan grabbed her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, Aoi-chan?" She glared at the '_feminine_' Aoi. Before she could ask her,she rushed away to her table.

"That Little Miss Terrible ruined my plans and gets to work here? Who does she think she is?!" Aoi thought as she forked her cake. 'Ugh' Aoi thought to herself. That day, Aoi vowed to never speak to '_that girl_'. Ever.

* * *

_Hey guys! This is my first story here and it is... Maid-Sama! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and I'd love to recieve feedback. I do not own Maid-sama and/or it's characters. I only own the OC's. _

_Always,_

_~Yvee-chan_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Beep beep beep beep. It was just my alarm clock. I lazily stood up and walked to my closet. I got my school uniform and made my way to the bathroom. After showering,brushing my teeth and all the other things I did in the morning, I got dressed and got out of my room. I lived with my sister in an apartment a couple of minutes away from Seisen Middle School.

I walked out to find myself alone. I was quite used to it because my older sister, Arika, had to leave early and come home late. She was a bit of a workaholic.

I drank a glass of orange juice whilst gathering my things for school and got on my way.

As I was walking, I saw a boy who looked rather familiar. I've never met him, so I rushed over to his side to introduce myself. I caught up with him and had a closer look at his features. He had dark purple hair and blue-ish purple eyes. '_He has the same eyes as Aoi-chan_'. I noticed him turn his head to me. When he saw me,however,his eyes widened and he walked faster until he was running. I tried to catch up to him but then realised he might have a 'being-around-people problem' and let him get away.

I reached school and was on my way to class when I saw a small group of guys huddling together. I walked closer to them and saw that they were from my class. I was more of the friendly type so almost everyone was my friend. "Hey guys! What's up?" They all glanced at me and smiled but said nothing. I knew that something was suspicious about this so I pried them apart and saw the same boy I saw earlier. It seemed that they were picking on him. This angered me. I hated bullying. I was never bullied myself but I was totally against it. "You guys have to stop this. You know I'm against bullying!" Trying my best to charm them, I lectured them on how they should stop their bad behaviours or they'll have to face the consequences. One of them sighed. "Fine. Sorry then." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Good." I grinned. "Now get to class before the bell rings." And they all scrambled to their classrooms.

I walked with the boy and found out his name was Aoi. '_Aoi? For some reason his name sounds familiar but I just can't figure out why..._'. " So... which class are you in?" I asked. " Class 3-1." He answered shyly. '_We're in the same class?_ _No wonder he looks familiar!_' "I didn't know we were in the same class!" He seemed to blush every time I started to make conversation. We walked into the classroom just before the bell rang. "Good morning class." And another boring day started.

The day was long and boring as usual. I gathered my things after the last warning ring. As I was stuffing my bag with papers,pens and books when I saw Aoi about head out. "Wait! Aoi!" "Huh?" He looked over his shoulder and saw me. "Wait! Right there! I wanna talk to you." He sighed and stood there. I walked over to him, bag over my shoulder and reached for his hand. He blushed at my sudden gesture which caused me to flash him my famous grin. I tugged at his hand and we were out of school. I could feel him tense under my grip but it didn't matter.

We walked for a few minutes of walking we reached our destination. We walked into Maid Latte. He seemed to get redder by the minute. I let go of his hand and made my way to the staff area with him trailing closely behind me. Suddenly, I heard a squeal. I turned around to see the chief. "Aoi -chan! You're in a male uniform! You're so cute as a male middle school student!" The chief was suddenly producing a full blown sorm of moe flowers. "Oh you didn't know? Aoi is..." Suddenly, Aoi covered the chief's mouth with his hand whilst blushing. "uh hehe.." He seemed very tense. I decided to just ignore this and made my way to the changing room. '_It's a coincidence they know each other._' I wondered while changing into my maid outfit. I walked back to Aoi. "You wait here while I finish my shift, then we talk. If you want anything just call me!" I called as I walked to the hall.

**Aoi's Point of View**

"Satsuki-san! Don't tell her just yet! Please?" I pleaded my aunt. "Alright,fine. But on one condition." '_I should've figured there'd be a catch._' "Okay,What is it?" "You have to go on a date with her!" and suddenly there was a storm of moe flowers. "Ugh... fine then!"

* * *

_Hey guys! First chapter is up! Please review and/or help me with ideas? Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Sorry for the shortness. Is it okay? And if anyone has any requests (particularly Kuroshitsuji one shots or KWMS one shots) They're more than welcome! xx_

_~Yvee-chan _


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Aoi's Point of View**

"Huff!" I sighed as I dragged myself over to the chair in the staff area. '_I should've seen this coming!_' Saori-chan walked back in and asked for another order of Omelet Rice. It seemed that Usui was the cook today. Saori-chan then spun on her heel and plopped down on a chair next to mine.

"So... you know the chief huh?" She seemed to be very interested.

"Uh yeah... Why?" I tensed under her gaze. Although she seemed really nice when the previous incident happened. I didn't mean to have a sundae spilled on her, I was only asking Usui to help me on my next photo shoot.

"Nothing really, it just seemed like such a coincidence that you knew each other.."

"Oh, o-okay.." A ringing sound was heard and Saori flew up and got the plate.

"Thanks, Usui-kun!" she smiled and to have a smile sent back to her in return.

As Saori-chan walked out Usui walked to me and sat on the chair previously occupied by Saori. "Do you like her?" He suddenly asked.

"W-what do you mean 'do you like her'?!" I felt heat creep up to my cheeks and was sure that I already resembled a tomato.

"I thought so.." Usui chuckled as he walked back to his station.

"I don't like her okay?"

"Whatever you say, Aoi.." he grinned as he started preparing more ingredients.

After 3 hours or so, Saori-chan's shift was done. "Wait for me here while I change!" She called as she made her way to the lockers. All of a sudden a crowd which contained all the employees surrounded me. "What?" I asked oblivious as to why they were gathered 'round.

"MY LITTLE AOI IS IN LOVE!" My aunt Satsuki sang as she produced a shower of Moe flowers.

"So where are you taking her?" Erika questioned and everyone else nodded.

"Taking her to where?"

"On your date,you idiot!" Honoka stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You told them?!"

"Of course I did! We're going to help you plan it!" Satsuki-san replied.

"Ugh..." I groaned as if to drop the issue. Just in time, Saori-chan entered the room.

"What's up guys?" she smiled.

"Nothing.." they all mumbled as they gathered their things.

After awhile, it was time to close the shop. As Saori-chan got her bag, she seemed to be watching something from the back door window.

She soon walked away and stayed next to me.

"Bye, Hyoudou-san! Bye guys!" She waved to everyone as we walked away. I noticed that they all winked at me before I walked away with her.

"Can I ask you something?" she glanced over at me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out.

"Do you think Misa-chan and Usui-kun should be together?" she said with shining eyes. I could've sworn I saw Moe flowers blooming.

"Sure. But Misa-chan won't admit to it." I started to relax a bit.

"Hey, my house is just around the corner. Will you be fine from here?"

"Yeah. See you at school."

"See yah! Let's hang out sometime!" she waved as she turned the corner.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about asking her out to a date. '_Maybe they'll_ _forget about it?_' I tried to convince myself but it was no use. I had to man-up and ask her.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and did my morning routine. I got dressed as feminine Aoi today with my blonde wig and frilly lolita dress. It was Saturday today and I had planned for a photo shoot at the park. I sneaked out of the house as quietly as possible and succeeded. On my way to the park, I saw Subaru-san and Erika-san sitting at a bench. They motioned for me to come over.

"What are you doing here, Aoi-chan?" They referred to me as Aoi-chan whenever I was in my dresses which I really did appreciate.

"I'm here for another one of my photo shoots." I stated proudly.

"Hey maybe you could ask Saori-chan to be your photographer!" Erika-san suggested.

"Yeah! I saw her holding a camera just by the river a few moments ago!" Subaru-san agreed.

'_Eh? I didn't know Saori was into photography.._' I thought to myself.

I waved goodbye to the two and made my way to the bridge, in search for the perfect spot. As if on cue, I saw Saori-chan leaning against a tree, camera in hand.

"Crap..crap..crap..that's just... yeah, it's crap." She spoke to herself. I took notice that she was browsing the shots she had taken. She seemed to sense my presence and looked up.

"Oh, hey Aoi-chan!" she grinned a welcoming grin,

"H-hey Saori." '_Why is it whenever I talk to her, I get nervous and stutter?_' I mentally slapped myself so that I'd stop being so tense.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm here for my photo shoot. I am a net idol after all." I said in my usual proud attitude.

"Oh, cool! Need a hand?" she asked me.

I was a bit shocked by this but ended up accepting her offer. We went all around the park and even bumped into the '_Idiot Trio_' as the Maid Latte employees called them.

"Okay,this is our last shot. You can choose the pose." she suggested. I sat on my knees with my dress pooled around me. I held a bouquet of daisies which we gathered a few moments ago and smiled at the camera with wide eyes.

"Okay! We're done!"

We walked to a bench and sat there.

"You hungry?" asked Saori.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Here." She handed me a fish shaped pancake.

"It's chocolate-flavoured taiyaki." I examined it before taking a bite. My eyes widened.

"It's delicious! Where'd you get it?" I asked as I sank my teeth into it for another bite.

"It's my own recipe. Want another one for later? Or I could teach you how to make it."

"You can teach me how? Where?" I asked drifting into a daydream about taiyaki.

"At my house! That is if you want to go."

We reached Saori's house. She unlocked the door whilst calling "I'm home!"

A head popped out from the door and a little girl came running into Saori-chan's arms. "Onee-san!" she flashed Saori a toothy grin before jumping into her arms.

"Aoi-chan, this is my little sister, Aiko. Aiko, this is my friend, Aoi-chan." she introduced us and I was soon engulfed in a hug.

"She's so pretty, Onee-san!" I blushed at her compliment.

"Thank you, Aiko-chan. You're pretty too!" I smiled at her. She seemed very pleased at this. She giggled. "Onee-san, did she meet Mama yet?" she asked Saori.

"That's a good idea, Aiko-chan." Saori patted her sister's head before the little girl was in search of her mom.

"Lets go wait in the living room." we walked past a few framed photographs and stopped in a floral walled room. Saori-chan led me over to the couch.

"Hello, you must be Aoi-chan, Saori's friend?" Saori's mother asked.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you,Mrs..." I trailed off.

" you may call me Akira-san." smiled, stickingnher hand out. I took it in mine and shook it.

"Mom, may we borrow the kitchen? Aoi-chan came so that I could teach her to make taiyaki." Saori asked her mother.

"Of course,dear. Don't make a mess okay?"

"Alrighty!"

Saori-chan and I made our way to their kitchen. She began taking out all sorts of ingredients and utensils.

"Here, it's my own recipe." she handed me a small memo.

'**_Ingredients:_**

_Pancake batter_

_Small pieces of chocolate_

**_Directions:_**

_1. Place taiyaki maker on stove burner. Turn stove to medium heat. Spray or oil taiyaki pan._

_2. After the taiyaki maker is heated, pour in pancake batter. Put a thin layer of batter, enough to cover the bottom fish shapes that are on the stove._

_3. Place a small piece of chocolate in the middle of the fish. Then spoon some more batter to cover the chocolate._

_4. Close the taiyaki maker, and let cook for approx 2 minutes. Then flip taiyaki maker, so top side heats on the stove. Cook for about 2 minutes._

_5. At this point you can check the progress of your taiyaki by opening the taiyaki pan. If taiyaki is still very light, cook for an additional minute, making sure to cook both sides evenly. If 2 minutes is too much, you can reduce the heat or cook about 1 minute on each side and then check the progress._

_6. Remove from pan and eat while still warm._'

"Here, you prepare the batter, and I'll turn give you the ingredients."

We started the mixing of the pancake batter and we were soon working on turning on the stove. We poured in the batter and placed the chocolates and not long after, we were done.

Saori-chan took out the pieces taiyaki from the mould while I grabbed two plates.

Saori-chan placed them on the plates and we dug in.

I took a bite and moaned at the heavenly taste. I glanced beside me to see Saori smirk before going back to eating hers. We cleaned up our mess and put the things back from where we got them. "Hey, uh.. thanks for teaching me how to make taiyaki, Saori-chan."

"No problem." she grinned.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks again." I took off the apron, folded it and grabbed my bag from the living room. .. er Akira-san smiled at me before asking- " Oh, you're going home already? Well goodbye then,nice meeting you!" she waved as I was exiting.

On my way home, I dropped by a grocery store and picked up the ingredients to the taiyaki and a taiyaki mould. I knew what I was gonna have for a snack more often.

* * *

_Hey sweethearts! Chapter Duex uploaded! :) The taiyaki recipe is real guys! I got it from google :) I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama nor its characters, only the story and the original charachters. I also don't own the recipe. Thanks!_

_Always,_

_Yvee-chan_


End file.
